object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stampy
Stampy is a female contestant in Object Connects. She's a member of The Smarty Blueberries from the start. Appearance Stampy appears to be a crimson-red stamp with an ivory lightning sticker in the middle of a body. Her five and a dollar sign were misplaced. In Birthday Dash Stampy recieves a minor changes in her new body. She's now brighter and her five and a dollar sign are in a different font. However, in Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, she recieves a minor change in her new body again but this time, it was created by UltraJacob2016. She lost her graidents, making her a pure red color, her lightning is now in the different style, and the biggest changes on her, she loses her five and dollar sign, causing PlanetBucket22 to retcon her entire story. Personality If you look in the definition and find a word for a person who keeps working on their job or wants to cooperate but no one checks making their work or listen, making their hard work and charisma competing useless, this is what Stampy is. However, there is a reason for this but it's not like everyone is being a jerk to her, is what she is. Stampy can a greedy, selfish, stubborn loud mouth who believes that everyone should've listened to Stampy's idea and options, making her the girl in charge. There are sometimes Stampy wants everyone to follow one of the contestant ideas instead of ignoring or changing it, making her see as a person who wants to stick to one idea in order to make her, Bocce, and anyone she can trust to win. Although Stampy isn't one of the smartest contestants out there, she sees that one of the contestant ideas never work and they should've followed her idea instead but there are some rare occasions that she could be right. However, before or very rare occasions during the challenges started, Stampy can be a curious, calm, yet self-critical. She's also can be the person who wants to interact with other people and show her expression and emotion to them but because of what she did was selfish and annoying before, it will take time for her to explain that it was a misconception and she's only doing this because she wants to help. If it is not working, she rolls her eyes and says whatever, like she's didn't mean to. That's the trust. She didn't mean to be mean. All she wants this whole time was to be fit in with the crowd by simply acting like one, complaining about everything. Her past times was she was been push down in the shadow by the society by socially for being defected, her 5 and a dollar sign were swapped. Because of this, she grew angry towards everyone and wanting everyone to talk and listen to her. Trivia * Stampy is one of the six contestants from two object shows PlanetBucket22 created; the other five are Circle, Cotton Candy, Journal, Slimey, and Thing. ** However, she and Slimey are the only ones to not be voiced by PlanetBucket22. ***Surprisedly, both characters have their names that end in the letter Y and they are the leaders of their respective team in the show. * She's the only female contestant to be created for the first cancelled object show project, Win For The Secret Prize. *Stampy was supposed to be named "Stamp." *Stampy is the lightest contestant in the game. *Her original personality from The Win For The Secret Prize, the cancelled object show where she used to be a party girl with no further personality (indicates that she was originally going to be a joke character). This was later changed in the second project and later Object Connects where Stampy develops even more and becomes what she is now. Her enjoyment of party was later impairment in Object Connects. Category:Female Category:Limbs Category:Leaders Category:Voiced By Sketchbook TheHeckbook Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Contestants From A Scrapped Project